The present invention relates to data storage and container implementation management, and more specifically, this invention relates to implementing persistent storage for a container, utilizing a storage system.
Containers have changed how applications are deployed, and their integration is on the rise. Part of the benefit of containers is their temporary or transient nature. A container may be spun up in seconds, used just as long as necessary, and then terminated with the minimum overhead on system resources. This ethereal nature also applies to the data within the container itself. There is therefore a need to enable reliable persistent storage for use with non-persistent containers.